A Valentine's Mask
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: Harry HATES Valentine's Day. But a secret admirer, someone dubbed 'One Delectable Mystery,' asks Harry to meet him... Will Harry get over his hatred of Valentine's Day with the mystery man's help? (slash) ~*~COMPLETE~*~
1. Chapter 1: One Delectable Mystery

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any characters or scenery related to him. I wish I did. But then again, I would have the new book already out! 

****

Author's Note: This is the last disclaimer and author's note you will see at the start of a chapter. There will be an Author's Notes page at the end of the fic that will serve as the disclaimer. As I get reviews, I will respond there, and I will respond to every review I get. If there are any further disclaimers, I will be putting them there as well. Please refer to the AN's for any info about the fic. And now, read. Enjoy. Embrace. Review!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

A Valentine's Mask

By Katie of Gryffindor

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Chapter One

One Delectable Mystery

Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and groaned. _I hate Valentine's Day. Stupid fake lovey-dovey shit._ He watched as the Hall was filled with owls swooping down and delivering pink and red colored packages, cards, and letters. This was the one day of the year when scarlet envelopes weren't shied away from for fear of a howler. 

Now just because Harry hated Valentine's Day, it did not prevent a pile of well-wishes from his many fans from creating a large heap in front of him. No, Harry watched as at least a dozen owls descended upon him and left the love letters and gifts waiting for him. Any normal person would love all the attention Harry received. But Harry being who he was, he hated it. _Why can't people just treat me like a normal kid?_

Harry sighed, frustrated. He looked to his left, where his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat. They were exchanging their valentines in person. They were happily flaunting their relationship. They'd been seeing each other for almost a year now, and took every chance they could to show the world that fact.

Harry looked at the ever-growing mound of hearts and packages. _Well, I had better get to opening these stupid things. Otherwise, they would sit here all bloody day._ Harry picked up the first note, and ripped open the envelope. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

Everyone knows

How much I love you!

Love always, Ginny Weasley

PS - Don't tell Ron. He'd flip if he knew I sent you a valentine…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry smirked. Even after all this time, Ginny still had a crush on him. He sighed, looked past Ron to where Ginny was watching with bated breath. Harry forced a smile and Ginny blushed. 

__

Harry turned back to the pile in front of him, and picked up the next scroll. This one was from Lavender Brown. Another silly poem. 

Ten minutes later, Harry was surrounded by a large pile of love notes and chocolates from most of the girls in Gryffindor. There were also gifts and notes from half the Hufflepuffs and at least a quarter of the Ravenclaws. 

One of the more _interesting_ envelopes was filled by a parchment bearing the following message.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Dear Potter- 

You may be a little shit from Gryffindor, but you're damn hot. And as much as I hate to admit it, I want a piece of that ass. If you ever need some hot sex, owl me. Ask anyone in Slytherin, I'm good.

Signed-

Pansy Parkinson

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That one really disturbed Harry. Harry shook his head and put the parchment aside with the rest of the requests to bed him. Now there was just one more box left unopened. Harry picked it up, inspecting it. The extremely long and thin box was stark white, with a red fabric ribbon tied around the center. There was no note taped to the box, so he tugged at the ribbon, untying it. As it came loose, it turned a sparkling gold. _Well that's neat, _thought Harry. He slid the knots of the ribbon apart, and eased the lid off and opened the box.

Inside was a single, shimmering, long-stemmed red rose. Harry's scar slid up his forehead as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Two fingers set themselves on either side of the stem and pulled the rose from the green tissue surrounding it. Something in Harry made him turn the blossom to his nose and inhale deeply. The sweet smell was almost intoxicating. Then Harry realized what he was doing and started to rest the rose back into the box where he'd found it. But appearing before his eyes was a small white envelope. The other eyebrow rose to meet the first and Harry reached in with his unoccupied hand and picked up the envelope. He slowly set the rose down into its place in the box and then turned over the envelope. He lifted the unsealed flap and pulled out a bleached sheet of parchment. Someone had written in ruby red ink. The handwriting was a very neat script, and Harry assumed it was probably a boy's writing as there were no hearts or silly girly additions to the writing. Just a nice scrawl. Harry leaned back to read the note.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

__

Harry-

Happy Valentine's Day. Yes, go ahead and snort. I know you hate today. I can tell by the look on your face any time someone mentions the day. But, even though I know your hatred for the day, I decided to send you the rose anyway. This way, Weasley won't tease you for getting a silly gift like that on a normal day. Thought I would make life easier for you.

Why am I sending this at all, you ask. I need to tell you how I feel. It's extremely important to me. And no, you needn't worry that I am a silly little teeny-bopper-type girl. I am a guy. And I'm no teeny bopper. I know that will ease your mind a bit, for two reasons. A) You don't care for girls, and B) you don't care for attention just because you are the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. 

I ask that you please meet me this evening. I know, this is very cliché, however it is the easiest way to talk to you. No, I am not a Gryffindor. Please meet me at ten this evening on the side of the lake farthest from the castle. If you agree to meeting, hold the rose in your left hand and sniff it. If you decline, just put this note back into the box and close the whole thing up. 

Before you make your decision, I want to stress that I will not do anything against you, no matter what. I hope that you agree, because I know that there is something between us that is truly powerful. Please agree to meet me.

Signed,

One Delectable Mystery

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry looked up from the parchment and stared around the room. There was no one watching him intently. No one waiting to see his answer. Harry looked down at the writing on the page. _What could it hurt,_ thought Harry. _They obviously know me pretty well. They knew I hate this stupid day, and they know I'm gay, and that I hate this stupid celebrity thing… _Harry made up his mind. His left hand reached into the box and extracted the rose again. He put it to his nose and inhaled the rose's enchanting perfume once more. At once, he heard a whisper in his ear. 

__

"See you at ten tonight, Harry. Happy Valentine's Day."

Harry looked around. Still no one looking at him. _Interesting…_ He was quite intrigued by the whole situation. He decided he would just have to wait and see who it was that seemed to be intent on telling him how they felt.

Harry smirked and put the rose back into the box. He collected all the gifts from the table and started up toward Gryffindor Tower. He had anticipated the mass of gifts and had given himself extra time to take them back to his room before classes began. As he deposited the presents on his desk, Harry smiled ever-so-slightly. He was actually looking forward to the meeting that night. Harry picked up his bag and started off to Potions.

As he left his room, he snorted. _Wonder if Snapey-Poo will give in and teach us about Love Potions this year._ Harry snorted again and walked toward the dungeons.

~ " * " ~

In the Great Hall, one delectable mystery was sitting among his friends in their usual spot. He watched as Harry picked up the box from him. He knew nothing would happen unless Harry took a whiff of that rose. He'd enchanted it to do so. As Harry put the rose to his nose, the young man sighed in relief. He went back to eating, knowing full well that as soon as the Gryffindor was finished the note, he would be looking around the room for someone watching him.

After a few minutes, the young man held back a smile as he felt his voice escape his throat and fly across the room to Harry's ear. Minutes later, he felt it was finally safe to look up at Harry. There was the faint glimmer of a smile playing on the teen's lips as he gathered up the many offerings from his adoring fans. The mystery writer noticed that Harry took extra care with the box containing his own offering of the enchanted rose. Another smile was forced into submission. He watched the raven-haired teenager walk out of the Hall and out of sight.

__

Well, thought the delectable mystery, _Tonight should be interesting._ The mystery man smiled to himself and finished his breakfast. It was almost time for class.

~*~TBC~*~


	2. Chapter 2: One Anxious Gryffindor

****

Chapter Two

One Anxious Gryffindor

Harry sat in his room in the fluffy crimson armchair in front of his fire. His feet were flopped over one of the arms and there was a heavy book sitting on his legs. Today was one day he was happy to have his own room. He would not have to deal with seeing all his former roommates snogging their newest acquisitions of significant others. He fingered the silver prefect badge gleaming on his shoulder. He looked down at the book resting in his lap. 

It was the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A Revised History_. After all the times he'd had to ask Hermione about something about the school, he figured he should at least read the damnable book for himself.

Harry smirked, remembering how hard Hermione had fought to have it edited to include information about the house elves that were in charge of the kitchens. The whole S.P.E.W. thing she'd started in fourth year actually paid off.

The smirk soon darkened to a frown as Harry remembered one of the reasons why the authors of the book agreed to rewrite the book. They were already planning on a revised version that included all Harry's exploits through the castle. Harry's eyes narrowed as they met yet another mention of himself on the page. This was the description of his little trip to the Chamber of Secrets. _Why do they have to put shit in here about me?_ Harry closed the book with a loud thump and set it down on the floor next to him. He grumbled and started staring into the fire.

As he sat there, he thought about all the homework he should be doing. There was the nasty Potions essay Snape gave his class that afternoon, and he still needed to perfect the new charm Flitwick taught them today. But he couldn't concentrate on homework. He still had that valentine from breakfast on his mind. 

__

Who the hell would send me that? Harry sat and pondered the identity of the 'Delectable Mystery' that he was to meet that night. He looked at his watch. Five-forty-five. _Just about dinner time._ Harry flung his legs off the arm of the chair and stood slowly. He stretched lazily and picked up the book from its resting place on the floor. He slipped it onto his bookshelf between _Quidditch through the Ages_ and the photo album Hagrid gave him in his first year. He sighed, fingering the spine of the album, and then turned to the door. 

"Off I go, to the Land of Love-Sick Puppies," grumbled Harry as he walked down the stairs to the common room.

~ " * " ~

One Delectable Mystery sat in his own common room before the fire. He was going over in his mind exactly what he wanted to tell Harry, the young man he'd been in love with for so many years. A smile spread across the mystery boy's lips as a mental picture of Harry swam through his mind. The unidentified letter-writer had decided to pen another letter to Harry that afternoon. He'd made sure his owl would not deliver the message to Harry until dinner. 

Our Delectable Mystery man turned as he heard his name called. 

"Are you coming to dinner?" asked one of his friends, waiting by the common room's exit.

The anonymous teen stood and stretched. He hid his smile and turned to follow his friends. "Of course I am."

~ " * " ~

Harry sat down with his friends at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He sighed in exasperation. There were still owls swooping in and out of the Hall, delivering goodies to his love-obsessed schoolmates. More big boxes of chocolates began to appear in front of Harry's place, along with several more pink and red envelopes, undoubtedly filled with more lovey-dovey poetry. 

Ron looked away from his girlfriend to take in the scene. He smirked at the grumpy look on his best friend's face. "What's wrong, Harry? Can't handle being a sex god?"

Harry glared at Ron, who was now sniggering. "If you remember, I really can't stand Valentine's Day."

"Of course I remember, Mate." Ron shook his head. "I just can't understand why! All those sweets, Harry! You should be happy!"

Harry shook his head. "It's not like any of them really know me well. They only send me things because either they think I'm hot, which I strongly disagree with, _or_ they think I'm cool because I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived." Harry groaned. 

Hermione smiled soothingly at Harry. "Didn't anyone send anything that seemed genuine?"

Harry's mind went straight to the rose, and the impending meeting that night. His face softened slightly. Hermione grinned at Harry's silence, knowing that look in his eyes. 

"There was something, wasn't there?" she asked, excited. 

Harry exhaled slowly. "Yes."

Ron's eyebrows went for cover under the fringe of his bangs. "Really?" He leered at Harry, wiggling his now-visible eyebrows at Harry. "Who was it?"

Harry's lips were trying to tug themselves into a smile. He fought them gallantly. "I don't know. He didn't say."

"He?" asked Hermione. "You mean, you may actually have a nice guy that fancies you? Finally?"

Harry's lips fought harder. He gave in, and a big grin spread across his features. It even reached his eyes, a rare occurance on Valentine's Day, what with his animosity toward all things related to the idiocy of the day. "It's a possibility."

Hermione clapped her hands together in joy. "_Finally!_" she cried. She and Ron were both grinning at their best friend. 

"What did this secret admirer-guy give you?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head. For some reason, he didn't feel like sharing everything with his friends. Not yet, anyway. "Not telling."

Ron put a frown on his face. "Oh, come on, Harry. I know you want to spill the beans."

Harry sighed. "Well, I'm only going to tell you this. He-" Harry stopped and looked around. He didn't want the whole world to know about the scheduled rendezvous. "He asked to meet me tonight."

Hermione squealed happily. "Oh, that's splendid, Harry!"

Harry smiled again. "Yeah, I suppose it is. But I am a bit nervous."

Hermione patted his hand reassuringly. "Harry, tonight, before you go to meet this guy, I'll help you get ready. How's that?"

Harry nodded. "Alright." He knew he wouldn't get away from Hermione's suggestion. She was very persuasive when she wanted to be. 

Hermione grinned at her best friend. "You're going to look great for this guy, trust me."

"I hope so," said Harry. He looked up as an owl set a stark white envelope in front of him. Harry's eyes widened. On the front of the envelope was the same scarlet ink and the same neat scrawl as the note that accompanied the Delectable Mystery's rose. He thanked the owl for the letter and gave it a small scrap of food from his plate. 

Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly. A small smile spread of the ebony-haired boy. 

"It's from your secret admirer, isn't it?" asked Hermione gleefully. 

"I think so." Harry looked around the room for possible watchful eyes. The only people looking at Harry anxiously were Ron and Hermione. Harry shrugged slightly and turned the envelope over. The unsealed flap was lifted and the letter inside pulled out. Harry unfolded the page and read.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

__

Harry-

I hope I am not being too pushy, but I needed to send another note to you. Why? I have no clue. I just cannot help myself. 

I am looking forward to our meeting tonight. I hope you are, too. I am very anxious to tell you exactly how I feel about you. If you could see me while I am writing this, you would see a big, goofy grin. I can't help but grin like this when I think about you. 

I cannot stop thinking about you today. Try as I might, my mind keeps venturing back to your smile. If you are still willing to meet me tonight, please smile for me. I'll be waiting for your smile.

Signed,

Your Delectable Mystery

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Harry looked up from the letter and looked around the room for eyes on him. Still nothing. Harry glanced down at the parchment in his fingers again. And when reading the plea for his smile again, his lips complied. A shining smile was now sitting on his lips, and he heard the same whispering voice in his ear.

__

"Thank you, Harry. Until tonight…"

Harry's smile only got brighter at the sound. He was getting more and more eager to meet this Delectable Mystery. _I wonder who this guy is…_

Harry knew who he wanted this person to be, but he knew better than to keep his hopes up. _It won't be who you want, Harry. Draco Malfoy is straight. Or do you not remember all the girlfriends he always has on his arm._ Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to where his longtime crush was seated, surrounded by Slytherin girls. 

At the same moment, Malfoy looked up. Their eyes met. There was no emotion in Draco's eyes at first, and then the familiar look of hatred was sent Harry's way. Harry mirrored the expression and turned back to his dinner. He sighed.

__

Well, at least I have this mystery guy waiting for me. This brought a smile back to Harry's lips. He poked at his food and wondered again about who he would be meeting that night.

~ " * " ~

One Delectable Mystery sat at his place, trying to concentrate on his dinner. All around him, his housemates were grinning and setting up get-togethers for later on that night. Many were getting more love notes and chocolates. He looked at the object of his affections, Harry, and saw him talking animatedly with his friends. _I wonder if he's talking about our meeting tonight,_ thought the young man, forcing back a smile.

Harry's secret admirer watched his owl swoop down upon Harry. He turned down his eyes just in time to escape Harry's searching gaze. He could almost feel Harry's eyes hunting for him. 

He looked up again after a minute, and saw Harry's lips twitching as he read through the note. The writer looked away as Harry's eyes started their search again. 

Another minute passed and he felt his voice leave him to meet with Harry's ear again. The mystery man saw Harry's face lit up with a blinding grin. A smile spread across his own lips at the sight. _Only a few more hours before our meeting, Love._ The Delectable Mystery turned back to the conversation around him.

~*~TBC~*~


	3. Chapter 3: One Excited Pair

****

Chapter Three

One Excited Pair

Harry sat in his room again that evening, reading up on his Charms work. He'd mastered the Animating Charm and was now researching its uses. He had learned that the charm was how the wizarding world got regular household objects to do things all by themselves. 

Harry thought back to the first time he visited the Burrow and watched all Mrs. Weasley's kitchen gadgets do their work independently. He smiled at the memory of the dishes scrubbing away at themselves. _I wonder what charm it was that made the voice speak to me after I sniffed at that rose this morning._ Harry sighed, frustrated. He set his book back on his desk and propped his head up on his hand, elbow resting on the desktop wood.

He had been quite proud of himself for doing some of his homework, and not think about his 'delectable mystery' man. Unfortunately, every time he would manage it, it never lasted for very long. Harry was still thinking about the valentines he received that day. _Two now. He must really like me…_ Harry smiled again, pondering who this secret classmate of his was. 

He assumed it must be a classmate, even if it wasn't a Gryffindor, because who else would be able to know those things about him. Harry sighed. He knew it was useless to wonder, but he couldn't help it. His mind started raking through all his yearmates, thinking who it could possibly be. 

Harry pulled out a spare sheet of parchment and dabbed his quill into the inkwell on his desk. He wrote down all the names of the boys in his year. _Well, it's not Dean, Ron, Seamus, or Neville, because he flat-out said he wasn't a Gryffindor._ Harry crossed his four ex-roommates off his list. He went to the Hufflepuffs next. 

In fact, Harry went through all his male classmates, and he couldn't think of anyone who would have sent him the love notes. Everyone was either seeing someone, or they were straight. Harry shook his head. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see who this guy is._ He looked over at his Charms book. _Back to work._

Harry pulled the book back to him and tried to concentrate. But after only five minutes, the words on the page started swimming together and forming the words that had appeared in his phantom's letters. 

"Bloody hell!"

~ " * " ~

One Delectable Mystery sat at his desk. He happily resided in a single room, just like the object of his obsession. He was concentrating on what exactly he was going to say that night when he finally revealed himself to Harry. He looked at his wristwatch. _Not too much longer._

The mystery man stood, stretching his frame to its full height. A slow smile spread across his lips. The young man was about to tell Harry Potter about the addiction that had been created inside his very soul. An addiction to Harry. 

There was one thing that was plaguing the teen's mind, though. _What if Harry doesn't like this revelation?_ The worry sat in his heart, threatening to overcome the urge to disclose his identity. 

__

If Harry rejects anything about me, then I will at least know. If I do not do this, I will regret it for the rest of my life. Our delectable mystery made up his mind, once and for all. He was going to tell Harry the truth, and to hell with consequences. He took a deep, relaxing breath and began steeling himself against the possible rebuff that may be directed toward himself. 

He checked his watch once more. He had just enough time to get himself dressed and ready to go. He pulled his wand. _A quick spell, and then I'll dress._ The young man smiled slightly and whispered an incantation.

~ " * " ~

Harry took a steadying breath. " 'Mione, do I really look alright?" He looked down at himself. He was now wearing pressed gray pants and a blood red sweater. The sweater was tight enough that it showed off just enough of his muscular torso. Encasing his feet were a pair of freshly, and magically, polished boots. He stared at himself in the mirror.

Hermione smiled soothingly and patted her best friend's shoulder. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulder in the mirror. "Harry, you look great." She slipped her arms around his waist from behind and gave him a little squeeze. "It's not like the guy's going to see the whole ensemble perfectly, though. You're going to be wearing your cloak, remember."

Harry nodded. He was still nervous. _Why in bloody hell am I so nervous? I'm acting like a school girl. This is ridiculous._ Harry sighed.

"What's wrong, Harry, sweetie?" asked Hermione. 

Harry sighed again. "I'm being stupid."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Why are you being stupid?"

"I'm getting all excited about a couple of valentines I got. It's just stupid." Harry shook his head.

Hermione smirked. "No, you're not being stupid. I think it's really romantic."

Harry groaned. "I hate 'romantic.' It's so annoying. Gah! Why am I even going?"

Hermione shook her head now, bushy curls bouncing around her head. "Because, Harry. You could find out that this guy is someone that could make you really happy. When was the last time you were really happy?"

Harry took a deep breath. He couldn't remember the last time he was really happy. Was he _ever_ really happy? He didn't think so. He said so.

"Well then, don't you think it's about damn time that you _were_ happy?" Hermione stepped out from behind him, her hands on her hips. 

"I suppose so." Harry fidgeted with the hem of his sweater. He looked himself over in the mirror. "Do I really look alright?"

Hermione groaned. "Isn't it about time you get going, Harry?"

~ " * " ~ 

The delectable mystery looked at his watch and saw that it was time for him to go to the designated meeting point. He took a long, soothing breath.

He started out of his room and out toward the lake. The mystery man was finally off to reveal himself to the only person he'd ever loved.

~*~TBC~*~


	4. Chapter 4: One Nocturnal Meeting

****

Chapter Four

One Nocturnal Meeting

Harry meandered around the castle toward the lake. His eyes were glued to the ground as he walked. He was still pondering who it could be that he was to meet tonight. 

Harry mentally went through the list of his classmates again, and again not one of them seemed to be a feasible option. _Who the hell is this 'Delectable Mystery' guy?_ Harry sighed. 

Then he groaned. He was doing it again. Getting excited over romance stuff. A sneer painted itself on his face as he walked against the cold wind. He was still angry at himself for giving in to the silliness that was a derivative of Valentine's Day. 

Harry sighed. He may have still been very cynical about the atmosphere surrounding this day, but he was still eager to meet the mystery man. He smiled faintly as he heard the soft sound of water on shore. His eyes moved from the ground in front of himself to the lake now to his right. Just visible through the murky water was one of the many residents of the lake, the giant squid. The squid was gliding around, and creating the waves that were licking at the shoreline. Harry could have sworn he saw the vaguest hint of a smile in the squid's huge, fishy eyes. Harry shook the thought from his head and walked on, refocusing his eyes on the frozen ground under his feet. 

Finally, he reached the designated meeting spot. He raised his eyes slowly and stifled a gasp.

Standing before him was a tall figure shrouded in a heavy black cloak. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have sworn that the creature before him was a dementor. But even as Harry looked at the figure, he noticed that it was a couple feet shorter than the average height for a dementor. The black figure's frame rose to just shy of six feet, slightly shorter than himself. 

"Welcome, Harry," said a raspy voice. It was barely louder than the whisper that Harry had heard in his ear twice that day. 

Harry stared at the dark hood that hid the person's face in shadows, making it impossible for Harry to find anything to discover the person's identity. 

"You won't be able to see me," rasped the person. "I've done a spell to hide myself from you until I deem it time to be revealed to you."

Harry nodded. "That's not your normal voice, then," he said. 

A chuckle escaped from the shadowed hood. The hood swayed almost imperceptibly as the person shook his head. "No, it is not my voice. Right in one as usual, Harry."

Harry stared at the mystery person before him. He shivered a little as the wind licked at the hems of his cloak. He watched as the figure before him shivered too. 

"So," started Harry. "Are we going to talk, or shall we just stand here in the lovely February breeze and freeze to death?" He shivered again as another gust of wind rustled his clothes.

"Here, hold on a moment," said the figure. A wand was drawn, a spell whispered, and the air around the pair warmed. Harry was impressed that this person could even brandish a wand without exposing anything that might give away his identity.

Harry smiled slowly. "Thanks," he said. "Now. Are you the 'Delectable Mystery' that sent me the rose and those notes today?"

"Ah, yes." Another chuckle floated to Harry's ears. "You would want to get right down to business, wouldn't you?"

Harry tilted his head to the side. "That _is _what I usually do. Although, you should know that. It seems you know quite a bit about me."

The hooded figure nodded again. "I do know a bit about you." 

Harry waited for the person to speak again, but nothing came. "Are you going to tell me why you sent me those notes today, or what?"

"You want to know why?"

Harry nodded now. "Please."

The Delectable Mystery took a deep breath. "I sent you those things because I wanted you to have a good day today, for once."

"Why wouldn't I have a good day?" asked Harry.

"Oh, come now, Harry. We both know you hate being bombarded with feeling-less love letters filled with empty promises and fruitless offers for sexual favors. And we both know you hate the reason you always get inundated with all those things. You hate being treated 'special' just because you're Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry had to concede to this. It was the main reason why he hated Valentine's Day. Meaningless offers and proclamations annoyed him to no end. 

The hooded figure continued. "I figured that maybe, for once, you might want to get something from someone that actually cares about more than just the name." Harry's mysterious companion stepped closer to him. "Harry, I thought that for once you might want to be told that someone actually cares about you because of the person you are." 

The Delectable Mystery was closing in on Harry now, moving ever closer. "You may have thrown off the Dark Lord as a baby, but that is not the only amazing thing about you."

Harry stared again into the hood. He could still see nothing but shadows. He wished that he could at least look this person in the eye. He stood his ground as his veiled associate came closer still. "What is it that you find so amazing?" he asked.

The mystery man stopped with a small distance still seperating them. He laughed softly. "What do I find so amazing, Harry? You actually have to ask?" The hood swayed again as the person under it shook his head. 

Harry looked down at the ground. "Yes," he said softly. A gloved finger lifted Harry's head. Harry looked into the shadows, where he assumed his companion's eyes would be.

"Everything about you is amazing, Harry Potter." The gloved hand fell away from Harry's face and the secretive young man continued. "You have always been so brave. You care. Not just about yourself, but everyone around you as well. You've _always _cared. Your heart always has room to care about someone else. Your innocence, despite all the horrors you've seen, is still intact. That in itself is remarkable." The mystery man stopped, taking a breath. After a moment, he continued. "Harry, you're selfless. You are prepared to give your life fighting for a belief. You are so strong morally. You never back down, even when it looks as though you are sure to be overtaken. Your sheer determination in any situation is incredible. Whether it be during classes, or during Quidditch, or whatever, you throw yourself in wholeheartedly. You are an incredible person, Harry. And what's more, you don't seem to see any of it. You're humble. You never walk around the school acting as though you own it. You should know that if you asked anything of anyone, they would do it in a heartbeat. Yet you never push your advantage. You are truly the hero everyone thinks you are."

Harry snorted at the last statement, and the raspy voice was silenced. "I'm no hero," said Harry. "I'm just Harry."

"That's exactly what I am talking about. You refuse to believe that you are truly amazing. You _are_ a hero, Harry. But not necessarily just because you've been able to stand your ground against the Dark Lord. No, you are a hero because you care. Because you never step across the line to be the arrogant son-of-a-bitch that you could be. You insist that you are 'just Harry' and that you should be treated as such. The humbleness that radiates from you is astounding. It shows everyone that even though you might be powerful, you don't have to be an ass."

The shrouded figure lowered his head. "Your heart. That's what is so amazing. Your heart is always open. You are always willing to trust. To care. To love. I only hope that one day you might know the kind of love that you truly deserve." 

Harry shook his head. "I don't deserve this praise." 

The darkness under the hood snapped back up, and Harry could feel eyes boring into him. "Yes, you do, Harry. You deserve so much more." Another laugh floated out from the darkness of the hood. "This is why I love you so much. So naïve. So humble. So amazing."

Harry gasped. "You what?"

The hooded figure before him nodded. "I love you. I have for a long time. I have never been capable of telling you, but I couldn't keep it to myself any longer."

Harry stared again into the dark hood. "Please. Tell me who you are."

The delectable mystery before Harry stood in silence for a while, obviously mulling over the request. Finally, he nodded. "I will. But you must promise me that you won't be upset or angry with me."

Harry nodded. "I promise. I want to know who it is that thinks I am so exceptional." He smiled at his mysterious companion.

The hood bobbed again as the wearer nodded again. "Alright then." The mystery man lowered his head. He whispered, _"Finite Incantatem,"_ and the darkness under the hood was gone. Harry could just make out the contours of a nose. Then two hands reached up and gripped at the hood. Slowly, Harry's delectable mystery uncovered his head, and finally revealed himself.

"Oh my God," breathed Harry. "I can't believe it's you."

Harry stared. His eyes took in the face of the young man standing before him. The young man looked back at Harry, hope and worry playing in his eyes. 

A smile spread across Harry's lips. Standing before him in the moonlight was the one person he never could have expected in a million years. 

One _Draco Malfoy._

~*~TBC~*~


	5. Chapter 5: One Exposed Slytherin

****

Chapter Five

One Exposed Slytherin

Harry could not stop staring. Was he dreaming? Was this all just a mind game he was playing with himself? He stepped forward, closing the already small distance between himself and Draco.

"Is it really you?" asked Harry shakily. "I'm not just seeing things, am I? I'm not delusional, right?"

Draco shook his head. "No, you are not seing things. And no, you aren't delusional either. It's really me."

There was no more than a foot of space seperating him from his newly uncovered mystery man. Harry extended a hand and poked lightly at Draco's shoulder to confirm for himself that Draco was not a figment of his imagination. He felt thick fabrics and far beneath the many layers of clothing lay the muscled joint. But that shoulder _was_ solid. It _was _real. Harry's emerald eyes grew wide in realization and comprehesion.

Draco Malfoy _really was_ his Delectable Mystery.

Searching green eyes met hopeful gray. Harry could almost feel the yearning that was so present in Draco's eyes. _Draco really cares. He is not playing with me. He really loves me._

A smile spread across Harry's lips for the second time since Draco's unveiling. The hand that had confirmed the reality of Draco reached up and came in contact with the soft cream that was Draco's skin. Harry had been dying to feel the velvety smooth flesh that now lay under his fingertips for so long. He could hardly believe this was really happening. His fingers trailed across Draco's forehead, brushing away a wind-swept lock away. Down the pale cheek traveled Harry's fingers, coming to rest under the angled chin. Gray eyes were shuttered closed, basking in the touch. Harry held Draco's chin, running the pad of his thumb along Draco's jawline. Then he let go of the silky cream, his hand falling to meet his hip again.

Harry took a step back. He turned from Draco and walked away a few pace, outside the circle of warmth magicked there by Draco. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and a tear of joy escaped the prison that was his eye. _I need a minute to recover from this…_

~ " * " ~

Draco Malfoy stared at the retreating back of the only man he had ever loved. _Why did Harry walk away? What's going on?_ He sighed heavily. _I thought this was good…_

His head dropped in defeat. He had failed. Harry _didn't_ love him. _I should have known._ Draco inhaled deeply, willing himself to restrain the tears that were threatening to come. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, waiting impatiently for the chance to make a break for it.

__

I have nothing now, thought Draco bitterly, looking at the Gryffindor's back. 

__

I've finally told him how I really feel about him, and what do I have to show for it? Draco felt his knees grow weak and he sank to the dirt. He could feel his whole world dissolving around himself. He brought his hands to his face and gave his tears their freedom. 

Draco had not cried for a very long time, but his body obviously remembered what it entailed. The salty drops started having races down his cheeks. His breathing became ragged. His shoulders shook harder than earthquakes. Draco was miserable. But his calculations, all was lost. He did not have Harry, so now he truly had nothing. 

He had no idea how he would be able to survive the rest of his days at Hogwarts. He imagined sitting in his classes, looking over at Harry, and seeing him chat happily with his friends. He imagined the look of pity that would be sent from the green jewels he loved to lose himself in. He could not handle the thought of this, and the notion of ending it all flitted through his mind.

__

No, Draco thought angrily. _Killing yourself would be pointless. It is obvious that would never affect Harry. He does not love you, remember?_ A icy smile formed on Draco's lips. _Of course he doesn't love me. Who am I to him? I'm only the one person that has made every day of his schooling career at Hogwarts a living hell. Why_ would_ he love me?_ He sighed again. His tears seemed to be subsiding. 

He uncovered his tear-streaked face and gazed down at himself, kneeling in the dirt. He shook his head again. _Look at me. The boy walks away from me and I crumble._ There's_ the old Malfoy spirit._ He tried to rise, but could not find the strength to support himself, or even move. Draco claimed defeat again, figuring it would not be too bad to just stay here for a moment longer, wallowing in his despair.

Draco closed his eyes once more and tried to compose himself. A moment later, he pulled his legs out from under himself and struggled to his feet. He took another shuddering breath. Then he turned to go. 

He needed to leave this place. Leave behind the anguish he was feeling, and get on with his life. _A life without Harry._ Draco sniffled a bit and wiped away any lingering tears. 

He squared his shoulders proudly and started to move. He needed to get away. Away from the lake. Away from his broken heart. Away from the boy that so plainly rejected him and everything he stood for. Just away.

After only a few steps, he felt a hand catch his wrist. Draco whirled around blindly to stare at his captor. Who dared to grab him when he needed so much to get away?

There, standing before him, fingers still encircling his wrist, was Harry Potter.

~*~TBC~*~


	6. Chapter 6: One Solved Mystery

****

Chapter Six  
One Solved Mystery

  
Harry held fast to the pale wrist in his fingers. He knew he couldn't let Draco go. _What could he be thinking? He can't just leave me alone to wonder what the hell is going on in his mind…_

  
Harry looked away from the pale skin he had in his hand, and up to the gray eyes of the boy he had loved for so long. The gray was almost overpowered by the blood red. Harry gasped. 

  
"Draco, what's wrong?" whispered Harry concernedly.

  
Gray-and-red eyes narrowed to near-slits. "What do you care?" sneered Draco.

  
Harry was taken aback. _What do I care? What does he mean by that? _Harry stepped closer to the blonde, still not setting his wriggling wrist free. "What do I _care_? You must be joking. Of _course _I care…" Green eyes searched gray. "What's _wrong_?"

  
Draco finally wrenched himself free from Harry's tight grasp. "Nothing, Potter."

  
Harry flinched at the use of his surname. _What happened to the boy that declared his love for me? Where did Draco go, and when did Malfoy return? _Harry frowned at the cold blonde before him. "Where did the man go that confessed his love for me? Hmm? What happened to him?"

  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "You did, Potter. Your little show of walking away told me exactly what I needed to know."

  
"Oh really, _Draco_. And what did my taking a step back to compose myself tell you, exactly?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared into stormy eyes. He refused to back-track and revert to the use of surnames.

  
Draco broke the gaze after a couple seconds. He took a deep breath and Harry thought he looked like a broken man. Harry took a step forward, and Draco retreated. Draco raised his eyes again to reconnect with Harry's. "It told me that you really had no intention of being with me. Therefore, why should I stay and get my heart ripped out?"

  
Harry gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "You must be joking." One look into the pained eyes told Harry he was not. He stepped forward again, and this time Draco held his ground, glaring. Harry put a hand out, and touched Draco's arm lightly. The blonde shook it off. 

  
"Draco, I-." Harry stared down at his feet for a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke. He looked back up at Draco. Here was the one person he had loved for so long. And he had actually expressed his love for Harry. Suddenly, all the words Harry had planned for this moment flew from his mind. He had no idea what to say. 

  
"Yes?" asked Draco, the Malfoy sneer residing solidly on his lips.

  
Harry took a steadying breath. He looked directly into Draco's eyes, and finally spoke. 

  
"Draco, I have always hated Valentine's Day. It's a wretched holiday. Full of silly romance and a stupid celebration of 'love.' " Harry shook his head and groaned. "Then I realized why I hated Valentine's so much."

  
Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And why is that, pray tell?"

  
Harry stepped closer to Draco and two pairs of eyes locked. One set red-rimmed and scornful, the other clear and desperate. "I hated Valentine's Day so much because I have never been on the receiving end of any kind of love. At least none that I can remember. I suppose my mum and dad loved me, but I never got the chance to know. My sodding aunt and uncle and their prat of a son never cared a lick about me. And then when I turned eleven, I got thrown into this world I have never known where everyone worships me."

  
Draco snorted derisively. "And how is being worshipped bad?"

  
"Because, Draco, I am never sure if anyone truly cares about me. I always have to second-guess myself, and everyone around me. So instead of being loved for who I am, I have to wonder if whoever it is declaring their love and loyalty to me is doing it just because of this _celebrity _thing." Harry growled out the last words of that statement. He took a moment so his anger could fade slightly. He smiled a small smile then.

  
"But you know what?" asked Harry.

  
Draco raised an eyebrow again. "What?"

  
"You've changed things."

  
A second pale eyebrow rose to meet its mirror image. "_I _changed things?"

  
Harry nodded. "You did. Tonight, I came here to meet some guy that I figured had a little crush on me. I figured that even though the letters sounded sincere, whoever this 'Delectable Mystery' guy was, he was just going to be after my body or something stupid like that. So I came, expecting some lame attempt to get in my knickers.

  
"And then you spoke. And the things you said… My God, Draco. You knew who I really was. You knew things about me that almost no one knows. And you sounded totally genuine. As I listened to you, I could feel myself falling in love." Harry smiled at Draco.

"I knew that whoever this masked man was, I would love him for the rest of my life because he cared about me for who I was and nothing else. But there was a sinking feeling in my heart. I knew that I would always love my 'Delectable Mystery' man, but there would still be a part of me that loved someone else."

Draco's dark look brightened a bit, but it did not reach his eyes. There was still jealousy and pain residing there. "So you've fallen in love with _me_, but you'll always love someone _else_. There's a marvelous thought."

His lips spread into a blinding smile and he placed a hand on the smooth silk of Draco's cheek. "No, Draco. That's not it." Harry shook his head. "I asked your identity, so I could know who I would be with for the rest of my life. And the concealing spell was removed and the hood was lowered. And there you were. From then on, I knew that I would never have to split my affections."

"But you just said-."

"Yes, I said a piece of my heart would always be with someone." Harry's smile managed to brighten somehow. "See, I have been in love with you for so long, I've lost track. I knew that I would love whoever it was under that hood, but I knew that a piece of me would always be for you and you alone." 

"Really?" asked Draco skeptically.

Harry nodded. "Really. And then your face appeared from under that mask. I was so happy. God, my heart soared. I didn't have to worry about not being with you. Because you were the one I was falling in love with all the time."

Draco let out a choked sob mixed with a laugh. "You mean, you're in love with me? Me and only me?"

Harry nodded again. His free hand came up and met with Draco's vacant cheek. The two teens stood in the cold February air, staring at each other and ignoring the freezing wind licking at their robes. A single tear tried to make a break for it over Draco's cheek. Harry caught it easily and wiped away its existence.

They stood just watching each other, taking in every detail of the other's visiage. Harry's thumbs gently stroked the creamy silk beneath them. After a long while, Harry finally broke the silence.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

Harry smiled again. "I love you."

Draco smiled back. A true smile. It even reached his eyes. "I love you too."

The two gazed at each other for another long moment. Then Harry leaned in. Silk met satin in a soft kiss. Hands left cheeks, and four arms wrapped around new bodies, wanting to explore. The new beaus stood there, discovering each other.

And there, in that kiss, two souls entwined to become one.

~*~TBC~*~


	7. Epilogue: One Blissful Couple

****

Epilogue

One Blissful Couple

  
So it turns out Harry and I are happily together, even after all the crap we put each other through. We have had our differences in the past, but now that we are together, things are wonderful. 

I'm sure you all are wondering how this tale ends. Well, I suppose I might as well tell you nosy gits. 

The day after Valentine's Day, Harry and I spent the day together in his room. No, don't let your panties get in a twist. We kept everything very innocent. Sure, there was the occasional kiss and all that, but what do you expect? We're bloody _teenagers_, for Merlin's sake!

Like I was saying, we spent the day in Harry's room, just talking. I learned more about Harry that day than I've learned about Vin and Greg in the entire time we've been in school together. I suppose that could be because the prats can barely string two words together without getting confused, but still.

What about classes, you say?

Classes?

Who_ needs_ classes?

And besides that, would any of _you_ go to classes when you're _alone_, in a _bedroom_, with the _hottest man alive_? 

Not bloody likely!

Oh, stop it Harry. You are too the hottest man alive. Well, yeah, of course besides me. Can I get back to the story now?

Ahem.

For a while after that, we kept our whole relationship a secret. Wouldn't you? After so many years of being at each others' throats, our Housemates backing us up one hundred per cent… So we kept it to ourselves. 

After about a week or so, we told the important people. Harry told Weasel and the Mudbl-. Fuck. Still can't stop that. _Ron and Hermione._ Anyway. Harry told them, and I told Vin and Greg. We swore them to secrecy, of course. 

Heh, Harry actually found this nice little spell that made it so if they told anyone, they would go bald for the day and the person who they told would get instantly Obliviated. I almost wanted Mu-. Ergh. _Hermione_. Damn it! Anyway. I wanted her to try and tell. Seeing her bald would be bloody hilarious. Shame those two are so damn loyal to Harry. I suppose I should really get used to them. You'd think I would have by now. 

Where was I? Damn you people for getting me off-topic! 

Then about a month after Valentine's, we went public. We walked into the Great Hall together, holding hands. 

It was the funniest damn thing I have ever seen! Severus and Old Lady McGonagall passed out. Sev was sitting down, luckily, so he just slumped over in his chair. Mickey-Gee, though… Heh heh. She was just about to sit down, so she fell over the damn table. Did a header clear across the thing and nearly broke her own neck. I suppose I shouldn't be amused by it, but I can't help it. I've never liked McGonagall anyway.

OW! Bloody hell, Harry. I haven't! It's not my fault! No need to poke a hole clear through my middle for stating fact! Damn it, let me get back to my story, will you?

__

Anyway. 

Dumbledore's eyes just twinkled even more than usual, like he knew it was coming. Not that I wasn't expecting him to know. Barmy old codger manages to know everything about everybody in his school at all times. Damn him and his omnipotence. Anyway, you could tell he knew. 

OW! Stop poking me! I can call the old man whatever I want for crying out loud! Argh. Again, getting back to the story…

We walked in, and just about the whole school was staring at us. I was loving the attention, of course. A Malfoy _should_ get that kind of attention. So most of the school was staring, eyes popping out like, what are they called, Harry Love? Right. Like cartoon characters. Jaws were wide open all over the room. At least two dozen girls passed out along with Sev and McGonagall. Heh, I'm sure seeing Hogwarts' two most eligible bachelors walking in together was quite upsetting to many girls, and a good-sized handfull of blokes, too. 

Once everyone noticed that we walked in together and had pretty much gotten over that shock, we gave them another one. 

Hey. Enough with the poking! Ow! Alright, _alright_! 

__

I gave everyone another shock. I grabbed Harry, and gave him a good sound kiss on the lips. Right there, in front of everyone. Harry tried to pull away for a second, but the Malfoy charm was too much for him, and he gave in fast. Heh heh. Can't resist me, this one! Ow! Stop it!

Anyway, after the nice little snogging session, Harry and I spilt and went to our usual seats. 

Over the next few months, we had to deal with everyone, trying to get them over seeing us together. 

Father was royally pissed. Almost killed me when he heard. But he got over it. Everyone got over it after a while. The gossips got over it. The _Daily Prophet_ stopped paying that brat Creevey for pictures of us snogging… 

Now everyone is really supportive. No one gives a shit about us seeing each other anymore. It's nice to finally be out of the limelight. 

Wait, did I just say that?

Yeah, I guess I did. But Harry was right. Being a celebrity isn't all it's cracked up to be. Cameras in our faces, and stupid cow reporters writing nonsense articles about us.

It's been just about a year now. Harry and I are going to celebrate our one year anniversary on Valentine's. I'm really excited about it. And funny thing… 

So is Harry. 

~ " * " ~

Draco Malfoy sat in his normal seat at breakfast on the morning of February the fourteenth. Vin Crabbe and Greg Goyle surrounded him as they had for the last six years. Snuggling up to each of them on their other sides were their newly acquired girlfriends, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson respectively. 

Draco smiled. It was nice to see all his Housemates and friends so happy. Hell, it was nice to _be_ happy. He stole a glance across the Hall at his boyfriend, Harry. Harry was again encircled by gifts and well-wishes from his many fans and admirers. Draco was proud to know that most of those gifts were courtesy of himself. This year, Harry did not look as bothered by the presents, though. In fact, he seemed flustered and honored, really. 

Draco's eyes were drawn toward the enchanted ceiling as a tawny barn owl came sweeping down toward him. A long, thin black box was deposited on the table directly in front of him. Tied neatly around the middle was a brilliant green fabric ribbon. Draco smiled again and peered back at Harry. His Gryffindor beau was currently grinning into his pumpkin juice and refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco shook his head fondly, a loving smile on his lips. He tugged the ribbon free and watched as it sparkled and turned silver. _Copy cat_, thought Draco.

Inside the box was a pure white rose, glittering with the magic that was so obviously penetrating it. He plucked the rose out of its box and lifted it to his nose. As soon as he inhaled its sweet perfume, a stark white envelope appeared inside the box.

He exchanged rose for envelope and extracted the parchment. As he read, a small voice resounded in his ear. It whispered the words aloud as Draco's eyes hit them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

__

Dearest Draco,

I have loved you for so long, it has become second nature. A part of my daily routine, even. Seeing you every day for almost seven years has been such a joy for me. Your smile has the power to brighten even my darkest hour.

I would like to show you tonight just how much you mean to me. Please meet me at the bottom of the Main Staircase in the Entrance Hall. Tonight at ten.

You know what to do to approve of the date and time.

All my love,

One Handsome Phenomenon

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Draco grinned brightly. He picked up the rose again and set it under his nose. As he breathed in the fragrance, the same small voice whispered to him again.

__

"See you tonight, my love."

Draco's grin widened. He was definitely looking forward to that night. He and Harry would be spending it together for the second year in a row. And they were going to celebrate the first annual memorial of their end as enemies and beginning as partners. 

The day went fast for Draco. For that, he was immensely happy. To his and his yearmates' amusement, Snape finally gave in and taught them all how to mix love-related potions. Draco swore at least half the Gryffindors were going to pass out when Snape actually smiled at them and wished them a happy Valentine's Day. 

The night came, and Draco readied himself for his date with 'One Handsome Phenomenon,' who he _knew_ would be Harry. Who else could it be? He approached the staircase that night at ten, and was met with an interesting sight.

Waiting for Draco was a tall figure shrouded in black, just as he had been the year before. He painted a look of mock fear on his face as he approached.

"Who-who are you?" he stammered, repressing a chuckle. 

The robed figure stifled a laugh. "The man with whom you shall spend the rest of your days."

Draco nodded reverently, holding back a smile. "Oh, I see. And what do you have planned for this evening?" 

"Take my hand and you will see." The robed figure held out a gloved hand. Draco took it. A second later, he felt a tug behind his navel that told him the glove was treated to become a port key. Another second more and his feet landed firmly on the carpet he had come to know so well. They were in Harry's room.

Draco smiled finally. "Please, at least let me see the face of the man I am destined to be with for the rest of my life."

Hands moved to strip away the hood, and of course Draco was met with the beautiful face he knew and loved so deeply. And on the sweet satin-like lips was a blinding smile. 

The pair met with a soft kiss. Harry stepped back after a moment, still smiling. "Would you like to receive your present now, my Love?"

Draco grinned. "But of course, my dear." He looked around the room for a gift-wrapped box of some kind. "Where is it?"

Harry brought Draco's face back so Draco had to look at him. "Here." He snapped his fingers, and the black robes were replaced by a red satin robe, held closed by a shining silver bow tied around his waist. Draco's eyebrows ran for cover under the fringe of his hair. 

He stepped forward and undid the ribbon around his boyfriend's waist. It fell away, and the folds of the robe separated to reveal Harry's scantily clad body. The only thing on his toned frame was a pair of black silk boxers with tiny red hearts.

Draco's breath stopped as he took in the sight before him. But he only hesitated a moment before pouncing his Gryffindor.

The two stumbled over to Harry's bed somehow and stayed there for the remainder of the night.

~ " * " ~

That night, Draco and I gave each other more than just the Valentine's Day presents. 

That's right.

We made love for the first time on our first anniversary. And my _God_, it was amazing. 

But I'll spare you the details. 

Oh, stop moaning, all of you! I'm _not_ telling! That's between me and Dray!

Anyway. Ever since that night by the lake, I have been so lucky! Oh, geez, Dray. Stuff it! Stop bragging! Ahem. 

Where was I?

Right. 

I've been so lucky. Like Draco said before, everyone is really supportive. Sure, Sirius flipped a bit, but he's alright now. 

Draco and I live together now. After graduation, we got this great little house just outside Hogsmeade. I have never been happier. We both work for the Ministry. And of course, we're both in the Order. 

We brought down Voldemort a couple months ago, so we don't have to worry about that sodding prick anymore either. 

Life is so good now. 

If you had told me a couple years ago that I would so happy now, I would have insisted you were a complete nutter.

If you told me I would actually look _forward _to Valentine's Day, I would have told you it was time for you to get your arse over to St. Mungo's. 

If you'd told me that not only would I be happy and enjoy Valentine's Day, but that I would be living with Draco Malfoy for the rest of my life, I would have taken you to St. Mungo's myself and made sure you were tucked back in some distant corner of the psychotics' ward.

But I do look forward to it. 

A lot. 

That Valentine's Day was the turning point in my life. 

Ever since Draco sent me that letter, signed "One Delectable Mystery," I've learned what love really is. Heh heh, and he _is_ a delectable one, too. Although he's no mystery to me anymore. 

Anyway, once he took off that masking spell, I knew my life was going to be so much better.

That night, I found out about Draco's love, and I finally got to tell him how I felt. I feel so much freer now. 

Now, with Draco by my side, I feel like I can handle anything life throws at me. And I know I can. Just because Dray loves me. 

Oh, Draco, stop blubbering. Here, have a Kleenex. He's such a pushover when it comes to lovey-dovey stuff. 

Then again…

So am I.

~ " * " ~ The End ~ " * " ~


End file.
